lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackfire
"I always was the better fighter." — Blackfire's pride Blackfire is Starfire and Wildfire's older sister, the first-born princess, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. She serves as Starfire's archnemesis. Appearance Before her makeover she was a white cat with blue eyes and beautiful eyelashes. Then she became a dark cat with green eyes. Personality Though she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. She also has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and unremorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Blackfire tricks Starfire into thinking she's being nice. Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her to an ooze alien. Blackfire loves fighting her sister and rubbing the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurts Starfire's feelings. Blackfire is also quite vain and loves telling stories about herself. Blackfire is also quite pretty, and she knows it and uses it to her advantage when around boys. This is seen in the episode Sisters when she developed a crush on Roy upon meeting him and tried to gain his attention and affection, but this could also have been a ploy in further isolating her sister. Relationships Starfire She hates her little sister specially when she gets attention by her family so she always humilliates her but it never works. Wildfire It is unknown if they fight but it's shown that Black si nice to him. Myand'r He's the king of Tamaran. She always tries to make him happy. Luand'r She's the queen of Tamaran. She loves her so much. Powers and Abilities Superpet Strength: Being a Tamaranean, Blackfire is much, much stronger than she looks. She could damage a robot's mechanical hand with just a simple handshake. In "Home", she seemed to be physically stronger and more powerful than Starfire, but it is unknown if that advanced superhuman strength came as a result of the Jewel of Charta. Invulnerability: Like her younger sister, Blackfire has moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and high-intensity radiation. Flight: Like her sister, Blackfire can fly under her own power at the speed of light. In the fanmade comics, however, she does not possess this capability like her younger sister does. Bright-Purple Energy Projection: Blackfire can project incredibly strong and powerful bright purple bursts of "blackbolt" energy from the palms of her hands (instead of "starbolts", which are named after Starfire). This is a trait unique to her, as all other Tamaraneans project bright green energy. Blackfire also went through the Tamaranean puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), Blackfire is mentioned to have turned purple for two days. She also has the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy as thin narrow beams from her eyes similar to Heat Vision. Blackfire's blackbolts turned red when she had the Jewel of Charta, which greatly strengthened and enhanced her Tamaranean powers and capabilities to even greater power levels. Self-Sustenance: Blackfire also has the ability to survive in the hostile conditions of space without any sort of protection or special gear. Alien Martial Arts: She demonstrated some alien martial arts to Roy in her first appearance. Quotes *''"I always was the better fighter."'' Gallery Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Blackfire's Old Look.jpg|Blackfire's Old Look Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Girls OCD Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Fandom Antagonists Category:LoveKiss's Characters